Hellenic Football League
| confed = | founded = 1953 | dissolved = | folded = | divisions = 3 (first teams) 2 (reserve teams) 3 (veteran teams) | teams = 50 (plus reserve and veteran teams) | feeds = Southern League | promotion = Southern League Division One South & West Southern League Division One Central | relegation = Gloucestershire County League Oxfordshire Senior League Thames Valley Premier Football League Wiltshire League | nationalitylevel = | levels = Levels 9–10 | domest_cup = FA Cup FA Vase League: Challenge Cup Supplementary Cup Floodlit Challenge Cup Premier Division Benevolent Challenge Cup Division 1 Benevolent Challenge Cup | confed_cup = | champions = Premier - Kidlington F.C.-Kidlington East - Penn & Tylers Green F.C.-Penn & Tylers Green West - Carterton F.C.-Carterton | season = 2015–16 | most_successful_club = | tv = | current = 2016–17 Hellenic Football League | website = http://www.hellenicleague.co.uk/ }} The Hellenic Football League is an English men's football league covering an area including the English counties of Berkshire, Gloucestershire, Oxfordshire, southern Buckinghamshire, southern Herefordshire, western Greater London, and northern Wiltshire. There is also one team each from Hampshire and Northamptonshire. History The league was established in 1953. In the 2000–01 season the Hellenic League absorbed the Chiltonian League and now has a Premier Division, Division One East, Division One West and three divisions for reserve teams. In the 2006–07 season the Hellenic League absorbed the Banbury District and Lord Jersey FA Veterans League with three Divisions now under the Hellenic Veterans League title. Starting with the 2004–05 re-organisation the Hellenic League became a step 5 and 6 league in the National League System. Premier Division clubs play at Step 5 level, which offers progression to the Southern Football League Division One (Step 4) for Premier Division winners who have the required ground status. Hellenic League Division One teams play at Step 6 level, promotion to the Step 5 Premier Division can be gained by clubs finishing in the top two of Division One East and West dependent on required ground facilities as specified by The Football Association. Acceptance to HL Division One is also offered to teams playing in the various Step 7 County Leagues of the related Hellenic League area, dependent on league table status. 50 teams play in the Hellenic Premier and Division Ones. 18 teams play at Veterans level (players aged 35 or over) 2016–17 teams Premier Division * Ardley United * Ascot United * Binfield * Brackley Town Saints * Bracknell Town * Brimscombe & Thrupp * Burnham * Carterton * Cheltenham Saracens * Flackwell Heath * Henley Town * Highmoor Ibis * Highworth Town * Longlevens * Lydney Town * Oxford City Nomads * Royal Wootton Bassett Town * Thame United * Thatcham Town * Tuffley Rovers Division One East * AFC Aldermaston * Bicester Town * Chalfont Wasps * Chinnor * Didcot Town Reserves * Finchampstead * Headington Amateurs * Holyport * Penn & Tylers Green * Rayners Lane * Sandhurst Town * Wantage Town Reserves * Wokingham & Emmbrook * Woodley United Division One West * Abingdon United * Cirencester Town Reserves * Clanfield * Easington Sports * Fairford Town * Hook Norton * Letcombe * Milton United * New College Swindon * North Leigh Reserves * Purton * Shortwood United Reserves * Shrivenham * Tytherington Rocks * Woodstock Town External links *Hellenic Football League Official Website Category:English leagues Category:Leagues